


This Is How We Do

by BeaRyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Can be read as OTP or BrOTP, F/M, Gen, Mentions of other characters and canon relationships, Spoilers through skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series.  Raven and Bellamy met on the Ark.  </p><p>Raven threw a glance at the clock on the lounge wall and fought the urge to just leave. Sinclair had ordered her to go to this party.  It was somehow supposed to improve her mood.  Mission not accomplished.  Then the king of hair gel took up a position on the wall beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How We Do

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Katy Perry song. I feel confident it's the sort of background party noise Bellamy and Raven would hate.

Raven threw a glance at the clock on the lounge wall and fought the urge to just leave. There was no way time was moving that slowly. The damn thing had to be broken. Why wouldn't it be? Everything else on this ship was. A dark haired man with hair so gelled he looked like he'd slipped out of an old movie took up a position leaning against the wall beside her. 

"I'm not interested," she said.

"I didn't offer."

Time continued to creep and Raven stole occasional glances at the hair king who continued to ignore her. She wasn't used to being ignored. Maybe something was going right for the first time since Finn had gotten sent to the Sky Box. 

The gelled one muttered, "Shit," under his breath and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. 

"What?" she asked. 

"I've got someone to take care of - I can't get floated - and I'm really going to want to hit that guy."

"What guy?" 

"The blond with the douche beard." 

Raven looked at douche beard and smirked. Wick wasn't bad in a ratty, party boy sort of way. It was, however, his fault she was here. He'd convinced Sinclair she needed a morale boosting event and standing around listening to people she didn't know blather was somehow supposed to improve her mood. He was making a beeline for them now and looking entirely too pleased with himself. She could fix that. 

Wick squeezed himself into a spot against the wall between them and said, "So Blake, how long until I get to meet the sister? I hear she's a looker." 

"I'll kill you and they'll never find the body," he answered. 

Wick turned his attention on Raven but bobbed his head towards the other man as he spoke. "He's a janitor. He probably can make someone disappear. Hell, he made his sister disappear for sixteen years." 

Raven let the comment stand unanswered just long enough for the silence to grow uncomfortable and said, "I don't think I'd clean it up if I killed someone. It would be hard to play off as an accident if you did. It would be much easier to make it look like a careless mistake. I mean there are so many half-assed projects laying around engineering that screwing up the power on one of those would be simple. One good zap and I could spend more time fixing useful, old crap instead of trying to make new, useless crap." 

"Well this has been fun," Wick said. He shoved off from the wall and moved swiftly across the room stopping to talk to a smiling girl who looked like she was high on more than the company. 

Hair gel said, "Thanks. I'm Bellamy." 

"You're the girl under the floor's brother." 

"Yeah." 

"Raven. Spacewalker's girlfriend." 

"That probably sucks, too," Bellamy conceded. "At least no one blames you." 

Raven stared back at the crowd. The less she said about the whole Spacewalker thing the better. She wanted to scream out the truth and confess, but Finn had told her no. It would just get her floated and he'd get a conspiracy charge tacked on to his spacewalk. As it was, he stood a chance. "They'll let your sister out, right? She didn't do anything wrong. She's just underage with no living parents." 

"I'm living," he growled. 

Raven chuckled. "That sounded a lot more disgusting than you meant it to." When he looked confused she added, "She's your sister and you’re her parent." 

He blew out a hard breath as if frustration and impotence could be exhaled. They couldn’t. They clung to you. "I can't explain to you what it's like. Yeah, I am her parent and her brother and her best friend and now I have to wait for visiting day to see her." He closed his eyes and let his head bang as it fell back against the wall. She could feel the weight of it pressing on him. The Ark and everyone on it was just too much, and Raven considered that Wick and Sinclair might have been right. She had needed to get out and meet new people, people like her. 

She said, "You know who's even more annoying than Wick? That guy. Miller." She pointed towards him. "He's from Alpha Station. His dad's a guard. He just likes to come down here and slum it." 

"I don't know the kid. His dad's not bad. Used to work with him."

"The kid steals for fun. He should go do that crap up on Alpha station where they have things to spare."

"Valid point," Bellamy conceded. "OK. Miller sucks. Anyone else I should know about?" 

"How do you not know everyone already? It's not that big a ship." 

"I had a family to get home to."

Raven's stomach twisted. She remembered that feeling. Hurrying home because Finn was coming over. Trying to be patient as she waited for until she could be with him but feeling the frustration build as she ticked off minutes of her time with people who weren't worth it. Doing nothing together because nothing was enough. 

"That's Atom," she said pointing to a dark-haired boy huddled in a corner across the room. 

"He's twitchy. Serial killer?" Bellamy asked. 

"Orphan. His mother got floated last week. They seem to have forgotten he's 17, and at the moment he's living alone. They’ll probably Sky Box him soon.” 

"Who's the guy he's talking to?" 

"John Murphy. If you think Wick is a douche, you never want to meet Murphy." 

"He does have a face that just begs you to punch him," Bellamy conceded. 

Raven stared out the small window of the lounge. "You ever read the old books and wonder what it must be like to be able to just punch someone who really had it coming without getting floated for it?" 

"All the time. I've got a knife in my pocket and I use it to cut threads while I clean." 

"I've got one, too." 

They traded knowing looks. You'd get floated if you ever really got in a fight, but everyone in this station was armed anyway and everyone else knew it. Life was cheap. Respect was priceless.  
Anything else was negotiable if you knew the right person. 

Raven looked again at the clock. Finally ten. She could go and honestly tell Sinclair she'd made a solid effort. She'd spoken to someone at least. 

"I'm going home," she said to Bellamy.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"You staying much longer?" she pressed. 

"It's too quiet at home." 

She nodded and walked out. She'd said she was going home, so that’s what she’d do. He was right, it was too quiet at home, but there was no reason to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
